Shoukin Subeta
by Bloodhawk 248
Summary: Reliving your life is something a lot of people wish for. Kenshin actually gets the chance. Crossover, AU.
1. Prologue

From the moment Aizen Souske laid eyes upon the newcomer, he hated him.

He hated the auburn color of his hair, the almost-but-not-quite crimson shade that seems to mock the color of blood. He hated his unassuming demeanor and quiet humbleness that the crowded Shingami around him gravitate to. He hated the ridiculous zanpakuto at the man's side, the sheer impracticality offending his sensibilities.

He loathed every fiber of the man's being.

But appearances must be maintained.

He pasted a smile onto his face and extended a hand to the man.

"I am Aizen Sousuke, 5th Division Captain. I'm pleased to welcome you into our ranks."

Inwardly he seethed_._

The newcomer took his hand and smiled back. Aizen was repulsed by the purity, the honest kindness and decency present on his face.

"Himura Kenshin. Likewise."

*1885*

Himura Kenshin stared at the body sprawled across his weeping wife's lap.

_His _body.

He had just died. Passed away in Kamiya Kaoru's arms. Succumbed to the leprosy that had been ravaging him.

Then why was he still conscious?

Blinking, he tried to touch Kaoru's shoulder, to elicit a reaction, but his chest suddenly tightened, and he found he couldn't move his arm very easily.

_What is this?_

He looked down at his chest, and was surprised to see the severed end of a golden chain protruding from it.

_So I am dead. _He thought, studying the chain intently. _This chain must symbolize the severing of life, when someone departs the mortal world. _

_How many people have I done this to? How many have seen this severed chain, have drifted above their bodies and watched life progress without them, having their hopes and dreams drift away?_

_How many have been brought to a premature end because of me?_

His eyes stared at the chain, no longer seeing it. Instead, images of men he'd killed flashed before his eyes.

One man, Tomoe's fiancé, caught mid-scream, Kenshin's blade jutting through his chest and out his back, blood spilling from both holes.

Another, a thick, heavy-set thug with a nunchuck in each hand, reeling as his legs were separated from his body, the fluid of life draining away.

More and more gruesome pictures flashed before his eyes, blending into a carnage-filled slideshow of the sins of Battosai. Kenshin shuddered, feeling salt behind his eyes.

"You are an interesting one, Himura Kenshin."

Startled out of his grisly reverie, the former hitokiri opened his eyes.

Before him stood a man who seemed...unusual, to say the least. He sported dark brown skin and a unique hairstyle that stuck up in five prongs about four inches above his head. He wore a silver coat over a black kimono, and a katana sat on his belt.

Kenshin looked at him.

"So I've been told."

The newcomer tilted his head slightly.

"You have caused great strife in the world. You have left rivers of blood in your wake. Those you have slain are legion enough to fill a city. Why did you do all this?"

Kenshin's answer came swiftly.

"I fought for a new era, that of Meiji, and to protect my comrades."

The robed man regarded him skeptically.

"But did the new Meiji not perpetuate great injustices towards its own people? Is the blood you spilled on their behalf worth it?"

The former Battosai sighed heavily, looking weighed down.

"No, it wasn't. I took the oath not to kill to repent for my crimes, in part because of the era I helped to usher in. Though a thousand people I may save, they will never eclipse the sea of blood that drowns my soul."

The robed man stared at him for a few moments more, before nodding.

"A good answer.

Now, I shall perform the konso and send you on, to your next life. I should warn you, you will not remember anything of your past life. You will, essentially, be given another chance to repent.

Once you have arrived at Soul Society, you will find yourself in one of the districts. There, you will be free to pursue whatever life you wish, provided it is not one that disturbs the peace."

Now the stranger leaned forward, and Kenshin saw that his eyes were closed.

"Remember this, Himura. If you return to your former life and embrace the way of chaos, I will defeat you."

As he finished his sentence, the man suddenly lunged forward, unsheathing his blade and striking the former hitokiri on the skull with the pommel of his blade.

Kenshin's vision became blurred, and mists began to coalesce around him. He got one final look at the stranger before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

* * * *

Yamamato rapped his cane on the ground once, sharply.

Immediately, the room grew quiet as the arguing and bantering ceased.

The captain-general sighed, giving his captains a look that said, _Why is it my academy only produces lunatics like you?_

"Before we conclude the Weekly Progress Meeting, there is another item."

From behind a tilted hat issued a loud noise that sounded like the offspring of a snore and a fart. Possibly it was both.

Yamamoto observed the hat, thinking, _Three....Two....One..._

The distinctive thwack of a metal fan meeting with flesh reverberated through the room.

"Oww...Lisa-ch-"

Another thwack followed.

Laying the fan on the table, Yadomaru Lisa turned to regard the wizened captain-general.

"I apologize, Yamamato-sotaichou. Kyoraku-taichou simply needed some assistance in focusing."

The aforementioned captain was now fully awake and rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

Yamamato simply nodded, accustomed to the byplay between his adopted son and the violent young lieutenant.

"Recently, Muguruma-taichou's sixth-seat located and performed konso on a unique individual named Himura Kenshin."

From where he was lounging, Hirako Shinji snorted.

"Yeah? And what's that got to do with us?"

Ukitake ignored the blonde captain, instead focusing intently on Yamamato.

"Himura-san, when he was alive, fought in one of the living's constant wars, rebelling against the Japanese government. He was one of the most formidable warriors of his time."

Hirako snorted.

"So? He went to hell, didn't he?"

Yamamoto shook his head.

"Those who go to hell are those who have committed grave sins and have no justification, nor regret. Himura-san had both. He fought to defend his comrades. He fought to usher in a new era. His strength of will was admirable."

Aikawa Love sighed and shook his head as Yamamoto continued his dialogue.

"However, Himura-san has never completely expunged the ruthless killer that he once was. He could destroy the peace we have worked for. For this reason, I am decreeing that Himura-san must have a Captain watching him at all times."

Otoribashi Rojuro raised an eyebrow.

"With all due respect, Yamamoto-sotaichou, isn't that a bit...excessive? He has no memories of his previous life, something I'm sure will prevent a resurgence of the killer you describe."

Muguruma Kensei, who had been uncharacteristically silent until now, spoke up.

"What the sotaichou hasn't told you is that this guy Himura took some sorta oath not to kill. Tousen says he's never broken the damn thing, even when fighting against a whole bunch of psychos who want his head."

Hirako sneered.

"Sounds like a pansy. How'd he not die sooner, then?"

Muguruma's brow furrowed.

"Luck of the devil, I guess. Even though he's not going to jam a sword in your chest, maiming people and destroying their sanity is fine. From what Tousen told me, he beat up a guy and played some mind games with him, causing him to go completely nuts to the point where he never picked up a sword again. Another guy, some crazy trying to take over Japan, actually almost killed him, but then his body temperature went nuts and he became barbeque."

The captains were left dumbstruck.

"I don't understand the part about the burning guy." Aikawa admitted, after a moment of complete silence.

Muguruma threw up a hand.

"Apparently, some guys trying to kill him doused him in oil and set him on fire. Didn't work."

The room went silent again.

"Why didn't they just stab him?" Kyoraku ventured.

"Damned if I know. Dumbasses." Muguruma snorted.

Yamamato rapped his cane on the floor once again.

"As fascinating as that little tangent was, it only serves to emphasize the importance of my decree. Even when acting under a vow never to take lives, Himura-san has shown himself capable of defeating very dangerous opponents. Also, since his memories are gone, he will not remember making such a vow. If he should regress, the consequences could be grave."

Muguruma snorted. "Again, sotaichou, from what Tousen said-"

Hirako interrupted him. "The hell? How long has Tousen been watching this guy?"

Muguruma shrugged. "He said something about Himura 'having the power to create and destroy the world's justice'. Tousen's a fanatic about that."

Yamamoto gave the blonde captain a cold stare. "Continue, Muguruma-taichou."

"Tousen said that Himura only started killing people because he felt he needed to. Here in Soul Society, we've got everything under control. Hell, he won't even join the Academy, as long as the shit doesn't hit the fan."

The wizened commander slowly nodded, conceding the point.

"Very well. I will change my decree. Instead of being observed by a Captain, Himura-san will be observed by at least one third-seated officer. Assignments will pass from division to division in numerical order, starting with Sasakibe Chojiro of 1st Division"

Ukitake raised a hand.

"Genryuusai-sensei, may I observe Himura-san for the first day? My division is at full strength and all loose ends have been taken care of. Komamura-fukutaichou is easily capable of managing the division while I am away."

Standing off to the side, the massive form of Komamura Saijin nodded, his face obscured by his ever-present helmet.

Though taken aback by his beloved son's request, the captain-general was loathe to deny the white-haired captain anything, and simply nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned."

As the captains filed off, returning to their respective division, Kyoraku walked over to Ukitake, ignoring his lieutenant's groan.

"So, Jyuu-chan, why are you taking such an interest in this man Himura?" the pink-garmented captain asked.

"He is interesting." Ukitake replied, a thoughtful gleam emerging in his eyes. "He is a formidable warrior, if what Tousen-san reports is true, yet he refuses to kill. I would like to talk to him, to gauge his spirit and mind."

"Have fun," Kyoraku said, waltzing away and returning to his lieutenant. "Come on, Lisa-cha-OWW!! Why so violent, Lisa-ch-OWW!"

"I'll never understand why she bothers." Ukitake muttered, watching as the young woman landed a particularly brutal hit with the fan.

Komamura remained silent. Though Ukitake could not see his lieutenant's face, he could feel the stare the huge man was leveling at him.

"Is there something bothering you, Komamura-fukutaichou?" the white-haired captain inquired.

For a moment, neither spoke, Komamura gathering his thoughts, Ukitake waiting for him to articulate them.

"This man...I believe he has the potential to be far more dangerous than Genryuusai-sama seems to think. Ukitake-taichou, when it is again our turn to observe him, may I take the watch?"

Ukitake simply nodded.

"Of course, Komamura-fukutaichou."

"Arigato."


	3. Chapter 2

* * * *

Ukitake frowned.

It had been five days after he had requested to watch Himura Kenshin. He'd taken off immediately after the meeting, armed with his subject's most recent location: District Six. However, after scouring the entire district, he was forced to admit that Himura had slipped his grasp.

To his shame, he'd had to request assistance from Seireitei, and to his embarrassment, they'd actually reacquired his position. How, he had no idea.

It wasn't that Ukitake had anything against the mission staff. He just didn't like needing help. He was the third-oldest captain in the Gotei, damnit! He shouldn't need help, especially after all of his training and experience.

But that wasn't the worst part, oh no. The worst was when he had to ask them for help again.

Four more times.

For some reason, Himura was never where he was supposed to be when Ukitake arrived, and the white-haired captain had to spend an hour or two running around frantically, with absolutely no success, and had to request an updated location from Seireitei almost immediately after.

It was frustrating. So much so that Ukitake was currently sitting on a conveniently placed rock in District Fifty-Two and coughing violently. So violently, in fact, that he wasn't actually sitting anymore. He'd fallen off the rock and currently lay on the ground, body wracked with cough-induced spasms.

It wasn't getting better, either. Blood was beginning to run from the corners of his mouth, and he thought he could feel his lungs tightening up.

Somewhat of an ignoble death, for the wielder of Sogyo no Kotowari and Captain of the 13th Division, Ukitake thought ruefully.

Footsteps sounded, and he managed to open his eyes, still coughing violently.

"O-oh. This one apologizes, taichou-san."

Ukitake opened his mouth to refute the seemingly-unrelated statement, but then he shut his mouth and began a visual confirmation check.

Red hair in ponytail? Check.

Violet eyes? Check.

Red-and-white kimono? Check.

While Jyuushiro was renowned for showing kindness and understanding, he was currently short of these two qualities, seeing as the man standing before him was the reason he was now afraid of coughing his lungs out.

Perhaps it was fortunate he was crippled and on the ground, because otherwise he would have proceeded to unleash Sogyo no Kotowari and bankai Himura back to the living world.

However, all he could do was glare daggers and cough some more.

Seemingly unfazed, the irritatingly calm man was now pulling Ukitake's arm around his shoulders and taking him off the ground.

"Do you know where the hospital is, taichou-san? This one hasn't been here very long."

Ukitake pointed to the north.

"Ah, in Seireitei? So far? Arigato, taichou-san. We should be there soon."

Suddenly, Himura was moving. Very fast. In fact, his speed was comparable to a shunpo, only he was actually covering the distance instead of teleporting.

Before Ukitake could cough twice, they were already at the Seireitei's Red Hollow Gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Standing in front of the gate, and almost eclipsing it with his bulk, was a huge, pale-skinned man. His broad shoulders and muscled chest were visible even through his robes. A white cloth covered his head and his eyes were slit-thin, glaring at the two men before him.

Himura paused, shifting his hold on Ukitake.

"The Captain of...which division, taichou-san?"

"Thir-*cough*-Thirteenth."

At this, the gatekeeper's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He prostrated himself, the ground rumbling as he fell to his knees.

"I humbly apologize, Ukitake-taichou! Please forgive my failing memory!"

"Apology*cough* accepted. Now can you open the gate before I *cough* lose consciousness?"

Blood spilled out of his mouth as he uttered the last word. Himura frowned concernedly, holding the limp captain up.

Immediately, the gatekeeper dug his hands under the gate and heaved, pushing the massive construction up until his arms were fully extended.

Without a word, Himura dashed through the gate, maintaining a firm grip on Ukitake.

* * * *

"Jyuushiro?"

Ukitake opened his eyes, belatedly realizing he could breathe again.

Unohana Retsu was standing over his bed, concern deep in her brown eyes.

The white-haired captain waved a hand weakly and smiled.

"I'm fine now, thank you, Retsu." He moved to get up, but Unohana's stare pinned him to the bed.

"You need bed rest, Jyuushiro. All of that shunpoing unsettled your lungs."

"But I need to continue my surveillance. Genryuusai-sensei won't be pleased if Himura-san i-"

"This one will remain." A soft voice from behind Unohana replied. Stepping out of the doorway, Himura positioned himself near the bed.

"This one is sorry that you succumbed to your disease because of him."He smiled ruefully. "This one is something of a wanderer, not content to stay in one place."

Unohana took up the thread.

"Yet he is willing to stay here until you recover, Jyuushiro. So take advantage of it and get some rest." She swept out the door, undoubtedly to tend to other patients.

Himura and Ukitake were left in the room. The red-haired man pulled out one of the seats and came to sit by Ukitake's bed.

"This one does not wish to pry, but he is curious. Why does such a famed personage seek him?"

At that moment, Ukitake was struck by the man's honesty and humbleness. He wasn't mincing words or flattery, he really didn't want to pry, and he had no idea how or why he had attracted the captain's attention.

Ukitake shook his head.

"It is no problem. I was going to have to tell you anyways, if I managed to catch up to you."

Himura chuckled ruefully.

Ukitake continued, face serious and tone grave.

"I assume you remember nothing of your past life?" to which Himura shook his head.

"You were....somewhat of a powerful force in the mortal world. Yamamoto-sotaichou decreed that such was your potential to change the world, you would have to be watched. The captain-general is inflexible. He does not like change, and you promised to be an instigator of such."

Himura frowned, and Ukitake could see the puzzlement behind his expression. He opened his mouth, but Ukitake shook his head.

"I apologize, but I cannot tell you why. It is in your best interests as well." A glint in his eye added _You should be able to understand on your own._

A contemplative silence fell upon the room. Ukitake broke the silence once more.

"Officers of the Gotei have been assigned to watch you, unfortunately. I was the first, and my shift ends in two days."

Himura's frown deepened.

"Do they regard this one as such a threat?" Worry formed in his eyes.

"It is a security precaution. It is really only Yamamoto-sotaichou that regards you as such."

"Perhaps it would be best if this one was confined in Seireitei, then."

The simple statement spoke volumes about Himura.

"Why?" Ukitake inquired carefully. "You have done nothing wrong. It is simply indulging one of Yamamoto-sotaichou's fears."

Violet eyes steadied and filled with resolve.

"This one remembers nothing of his past, and knows now that the sotaichou of Seireitei regards him with apprehension. If the deeds this one did in his past life inspired such a feeling, this one must be secured for the good of many."

And that, Ukitake thought, was why the sotaichou's decree was so blatantly unnecessary. In truth, there was nothing to fear from Himura Kenshin, not even if he regained his memories. Such a desire to sacrifice oneself for the greater good, in any way, would never threaten Yamamoto's Soul Society at all.

It had taken only two sentences for Ukitake to understand the soul of the red-haired former manslayer. It all came down to three words: _One for many._

And seeing the resolve deep down in those violet pools, the Thirteenth Division captain knew that would never change.

Not for this man.

* * * *

Soul.

Food.

Hungry.

He pounced upon the hapless Plus, devouring it and shredding it immediately. His hunger dulled, but it was not enough. He must eat more.

His eyes, yellow and black orbs of malice and hate, roamed around the area, searching for more prey.

No.

No more food.

Must eat.

Look for food.

He took to the sky, great leathery wings flaring out behind him and throwing him into the air. Eyes scanned, roving for souls to consume.

There! A small, almost invisible boy, sitting next to his body and crying.

He swooped down, preparing to pounce.

An image flashed into his mind. A young man with black hair neatly trimmed and an ever-present smile.

He pushed the thought away.

All that mattered was the food.

The food.


	4. Chapter 3

* One day later*

As always, the captains' meeting chamber was filled with the pre-meeting bickering and chatter that always occurred before Yamamoto arrived.

Ukitake, as always, abstained from it, instead content to observe his fellow captains.

Shihoun Yoruichi was currently engaged in an animated conversation with Kuchiki Ginrei, a huge grin plastered across her face, and an exasperated expression present on Kuchiki's.

Nearby, Otorobashi Rojuro and Aikawa Love were talking quietly, while Muguruma Kensei Hirako Shinji bickered about something or other. Unohana Retsu stood placidly, shrugging off Kyoraku Shunsui's amusing attempts to flirt with her. Hikifune Kirio leaned against the wall, observing everything quietly and carefully.

All in all, there was the only other captain not present was the Eleventh Division's. He was almost never present, only attending the meetings when Yamamoto commanded him to, but most preferred it that way. He was unnerving to be around.

As such, not many people were expecting said captain to suddenly barge in through the door and shout "Anybody to kill yet?"

The change in atmosphere was immediate. A subtle tension made itself known in the undertones of the myriad conversations. Shunsui's flirting became noticeably strained, and Retsu turned the force of her gaze upon the newcomer.

While Shihoun and Kuchiki didn't seem bothered, the other captains ceased their bantering immediately. Otorobashi winced, Aikawa frowned, Muguruma scowled, and Hirako groaned, ostensibly nothing more than irritated at the new arrival's presence.

It didn't fool anyone, especially when his hand dropped to his sword hilt.

The Eleventh's captain didn't seem taken aback by the tension he had caused. In fact, he grinned widely, seeming to enjoy it.

"Tone down the creepy smile, will you, Jin-e?" Shihoun groused. "You're freaking out everyone."

Udo Jin-e grinned ghoulishly. Ukitake barely repressed a shudder, and he saw Shunsui scowl.

"Can't help it. It's so easy. Uhu-hu-hu....Where's the old man? Heard something about a powerful guy roaming around. I haven't had a good fight in ages."

Shunsui and Retsu both glanced subtly at Ukitake. He shook his head slowly. _Say nothing about Himura._

He received slight nods in return.

Udo hadn't caught the byplay and was now cheerfully heckling Hikifune, ignoring her curt responses and subtle hints that she would rather not talk to him.

Fortunately, she was reprieved when Yamamoto strode in, rapping his cane to call order.

"The Weekly Progressional Meeting will now come to order." He stated. A drone extolling the virtues of honor, justice, and loyalty followed. While Ukitake listened intently, he noticed Shunsui had fallen asleep, aided by his large hat, and that Hirako was rolling his eyes.

After exploring every single possible extension or connotation of the aforementioned qualities, Yamamoto finally got around to the point.

"First on the agenda is the routine tracking and surveillance of Himura Kenshin."

Udo interrupted the meeting by letting out a loud groan and falling unceremoniously to the ground. No one stirred themselves to assist him.

After a moment, Retsu reluctantly approached the fallen captain, kneeling down and pressing a palm to his head. Quickly withdrawing the palm, she announced her diagnosis.

"Udo-taichou appears to be suffering from memory pain. He will be up in a moment." She quickly returned to her place in line, opposite and far away from the 11th's captain.

Sure enough, Udo shot to his feet momentarily, wearing a grin wider than any Ukitake had ever seen on his face.

"The Battousai's here? He finally died? Excellent!" Here his grin had turned positively maniacal. The white-haired captain grimaced.

_Not good. _Apparently Udo had some sort of past connection with Himura, undoubtedly being one of the bloodthirsty killers and maniacs the samurai had slain or defeated.

"Where is he?"

Yamamoto released his reiatsu. The effect was immediate.

It became steadily harder to breathe. Sweat formed on Ukitake's brow, and he prayed it wouldn't trigger his illness. The other captains were no less affected. Quick gasps and harsh panting broke out in the otherwise silent room.

These were all side-effects, though. Yamamoto's attention was focused squarely on Udo Jin-e.

For once, the captain of the Eleventh Division was not grinning. Drops of sweat were traveling down his pale face. His breath came quickly and loudly, as if fighting to take in air.

It was at times like this when the assembled captains realized that Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni was still very much the man who had forged Soul Society with his own two hands.

His gravelly rumble filled the room.

"You are not, under any circumstances, to make contact with Himura Kenshin. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Astonishingly, Udo grinned. It was forced, and nowhere near the size of his normal expression, but it was a grin nonetheless.

"Impressive, old man. But I got experience in this myself. Here is something I like to call 'Shin No Ippo'."

As Udo spoke, his voice hardened and adopted a more formal timbre, ending in almost a chant.

Yamamoto's eyes widened, but he made no other motion.

Udo chuckled.

"Effective, is it not? It is a technique I developed when I was alive. I just remembered it. Only now, with reiatsu at my disposal, it is far more effective than it ever was."

He turned to walk out of the room, calling over his shoulder. His voice had dropped its formal quality, returning to the impudent tone that distinguished him.

"Don't worry old man. I want the Battousai, not 'Himura Kenshin'." His tone turned derisive. "I'm not going near him until someone pushes him off the brink."

A dark chuckle followed.

"It'll be fun, fighting him. Doesn't matter who wins."

He exited the room.

Glares from most of the captains followed him. Yamamoto sighed and shook his head.

"Ukitake-taichou, report your findings."

Ukitake gathered himself and recited, in a formal tone, his progress in tracking down the elusive wanderer. He ended with his subsequent illness attack and his meeting with Himura.

After he finished, the room was silent for some time. Yamamoto leaned on his cane, obviously pondering the situation. Eventually, he shook himself from his reverie.

"Surveillance will continue, passing to the First Division. Third-seat Kurosaki will handle the duty. Our next matter is the increased sightings of Hollows near Fifth District. The Fon clan have asked us to keep a closer eye on the area..."

Ukitake paid no attention. Instead, he mused on Himura and Udo, their shared past and radically different natures. Dread began to grow subtly in his mind.

_There is no doubt that Himura will not return to his old ways. But what will Udo do to make him?_

Silently, Ukitake vowed to keep an eye on both the red-haired wanderer and the maniacal, violent captain.

_Here in Soul Society, we have had peace for so long._

_I will not allow Udo to break it._


	5. Chapter 4

* * * *

After the end of the captain's meeting, the officers dispersed, most heading off to their division headquarters to finish up paperwork, with the noticeable exception of Shunsui, who mentioned something about hitting the bars, and who was promptly smacked by his lieutenant with her fan, and a book she'd produced from somewhere inside her robes. A lecherous comment by the drunkard captain resulted in yet another, far more sustained beating that had even Unohana wincing.

Ukitake returned to his barracks still shuddering at the heavy thumps of the impromptu weapons.

_Kami, how does he put up with that on a daily basis? That last hit alone almost landed him in the Fourth._

Komamura wasn't in the office, probably training the division. The large lieutenant seemed to spend most of his spare time either training himself or the division. Ukitake understood that. Komamura wasn't one for social interaction.

The Thirteenth Division captain sat down in his chair and picked up a nearby brush. His pile of paperwork was positively mountainous, and it would be best to begin immediately.

As he dipped his brush in the ink pot, one of his unseated Shinigami burst into the door.

"Ukitake-taichou, come quickly! Komamura-fukutaichou's gone crazy!"

Before the man had finished his sentence Ukitake's chair was empty, and the stack of paperwork had collapsed, documents fluttering around the office.

* * * *

The thirteenth captain's shunpo brought him out of the barracks and into the training grounds, his mind already shifting smoothly into combat mode.

Komamura losing control? Ukitake was fully aware of his lieutenant's animalistic appearance, but the man's soft-spoken ways and humble demeanor had endeared him to many in the division. Such was his personality that the captain had completely disregarded Sajin's canine-esque features. Perhaps he had been wrong to do so.

Coming out of his shunpo, Ukitake's eyes widened at the scene before him.

The helmet his subordinate always wore was on the ground, ripped completely in half. Komamura himself had one of the unseated division members by the throat, massive paw eclipsing the man's head. Yellow eyes glowed with savage fury, and his muzzle was contorted in rage.

As Ukitake watched in horror, Komamura closed his paw, popping the Shinigami's head off like a cork in a wine bottle. Tossing the body aside, he stood erect and roared his triumph to the heavens.

_What happened to him?_

**He looks out of control, Jyuushiro. It is best to subdue him immediately.**

_You're right. Curse it._

With the practice of two thousand years, the white-haired captain drew his katana. Slashing it in front of him, he yelled.

"Waves, rise and become my shield! Lighting, strike and become my blade!"

The sword in his hand split in half, each hand pulling away a new blade. As the swords separated, a red rope between the two hilts became visible, five silver charms appearing on its length. Twin snaps sounded as blades slotted into place along the edges of his swords. Both weapons glowed faintly before dimming.

"Sogyo no Kotowari!"

Ukitake launched himself at his lieutenant, swinging his left sword at Komamura's chest. The canine roared in fury, ripping his own zanpakuto from his sheath and slashing it up to block. As Komamura's savage block brought him to a halt, Ukitake whipped out his right sword, sending it in an overhand arc that carved deep into Komamura's armored shoulder.

The canine lieutenant responded with a violent punch that struck Ukitake full on in the chest, sending him backwards as if a carriage had slammed into him at maximum speed. The impact tore Sogyo no Kotowari from his hands, and he gasped for air. His lungs, already weakened by his tuberculosis, felt as if they had collapsed under Komamura's vicious assault.

Dimly, heart pounding in his ears, he heard a scream.

"He got Ukitake-taichou!"

He realized his eyes were closed tightly, and opened them. A murderous Komamura was stalking toward him, a low growl of satisfaction emanating from his throat.

Pointing a finger, the wihte-haired captain whispered, "Hado four. Byakurai."

A white streak shot from his fingertip and slammed straight into Komamura's chest. Powered by Ukitake's formidable reiatsu, the low-level spell struck with the force of the lieutenant's own fist, lifting the canine off his feet and depositing him onto his back.

Ukitake dropped his hand, feeling bone-weary and drained. It was getting harder to breathe. His labored gasps thundered in his hearing. He watched as Komamura rose slowly from the ground.

_No...._

"Ukitake-taichou!" The massive lieutenant broke into a sprint, running towards him. Quickly, massive paws lifted him up, and Komamura charged out of the compound, heading towards the Fourth.

Ukitake blacked out.

* * * *

The Thirteenth Division, unnerved by the sudden fury and mindless rage of their lieutenant, watched him run out of the compound, breaking down the door in his haste.

A voice yelled. "Quick, get him! There's no telling what he'll do to Ukitake-taichou!"

As if snapped out of a reverie, the assembled Thirteenth Shinigami stampeded after their wayward lieutenant, screaming incoherent battle cries and waving their zanpakuto wildly.

Soon, only one man remained in the compound. A smirk lingered on his lips as he stared out towards the rapidly disappearing dust clouds. A moment later, he vanished in the characteristic whisper of shunpo.

* * * *

Ten minutes later, the man arrived at another barracks, identical to the first save the kanji emblazoned on the doors. He entered quickly, ignoring the curious looks of the resident Shinigami.

Two minutes later, he arrived at a door. Quickly opening it, he stepped in and shut it quietly.

The man sitting at the door smiled at him.

"You were successful?"

The Shinigami nodded, a violent grin breaking out on his face.

"I set it up just like you said. Kiowari had the scent, he passed by that flea-bitten dog. Turned him straight into the beast he is. He ripped Kiowari's head straight off, then the captain attacked him. He got him good, but the dog punched him in the chest, setting off his disease, I 'spect. He took off for the Fourth, but the rest of the division's goin' after him."

The seated man simply smiled again.

"Very good."

The Shinigami, still grinning, turned to leave. He was still grinning when a blue sphere of energy hit him in the back and obliterated him.

All the time, the gentle smile never left Aizen Sosuke's lips.


	6. Chapter 5

* * * *

To say that Komamura Sajin was in emotional turmoil was somewhat of an understatement.

The recent events had happened so quickly that he was hard-pressed to understand them. All he remembered was that he had been leading the division in training drills, emphasizing the finer points of swordplay.

Then...he had smelled something. He was not even sure of its identity, but suddenly, the existence of the man in front of him had seemed offensive. Despite his gentle nature, Komamura retained the most basic animal instincts.

When in doubt, kill.

He remembered watching with savage joy as the man's head had exploded like a watermelon hit with an axe. He had reveled in the spray of blood and brains, savoring his superiority.

With a heavy heart, the canine lieutenant recalled seeing his captain attempt to stop him. Bitterly, he remembered the rage that had risen in his chest at the upstart challenge, and the violent punch he had used to disable Ukitake.

The same man who was now unconscious in the massive man's grasp, whose life was forfeit if Komamura could not reach the Fourth in time.

Komamura bowed his head even as he ran, eyes clouding with tears of shame.

From their very first meeting, Ukitake had treated him with respect. Where others had mocked him for hiding his bestial features, the white-haired captain had always supported him, defended him, and given him a home. Despite the heated arguments that a bestial face meant a bestial nature, Ukitake had refused to think any less of him, even putting his own reputation on the line.

"If a canine face means a canine nature, then by the same token weak lungs indicate a weak mind."

Perhaps...perhaps this once, the sickly captain had been wrong.

Komamura shook his head angrily, dashing the drops of water away. There was no time for that. His first priority was to get Ukitake to the Fourth.

Fortunately, it was not too far away. The massive lieutenant executed a quick shunpo, bypassing the Sokyoku Hill and the Central 46 chambers, and hit the ground with a thud, racing towards the Fourth Division compound.

So preoccupied was he on reaching the healers that he almost didn't hear the muttered incantation.

"Ready the stocks. Shackle the immoral. Contain temptation and burden the heavy soul. Bakudou sixteen, Encumber."

Suddenly, Komamura found his neck, wrists, and ankles locked by blocks of spiritual energy. Even his mighty frame sagged under the weight, and thus bound, he was forced to stop his motion.

"Stop!" The lieutenant roared. "The captain must reach the Fourth!"

His unseen assailant chose to reply with another kidou spell.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hadou Thirty-one, Shakkahou!"

Immediately, the area behind Komamura lit up with a sinister red light, and the lieutenant swung his head around in time to witness a glowing ball of flame hurtle at him.

Growling in frustration, the canine flexed his muscles. Though brief, the force exerted by his powerful body shattered the blocks of reiatsu like so much ice. Gripping his comatose captain in one hand, the lieutenant roared, "Hadou Thirty-one, Shakkahou!"

An identical ball of energy materialized in his hand and flung itself towards its twin. The two spells collided, but powered by Komamura's formidable reiatsu, his spell forced its way through its twin and hurtled off into the distance. A cry of pain sounded as the blast found its mark.

Turning around, Komamura made to resume his rush, but yet another voice stopped him.

"Smash, Hekireki Kaishou!"

Barely had the shout echoed out from behind him before the division's tenth seat appeared from shunpo, brandishing a four-foot, heavy metal club that crackled and seethed with indigo lightning. Whirling the massive weapon as if it weighed only an ounce, he slammed it down towards Komamura's head.

Growling with frustration and impatience, the lieutenant ripped his own zanpakuto from its scabbard, howling his own release phrase.

"Roar, Tengen!"

The spirit's presence in his mind seemed to expand, as it always did during a release. His reiatsu spiked, flaring outwards and hitting his opponent head on. Judging by the violent flinch, he was unprepared for the rushing surge of sheer power the zanpakuto exuded.

With the casual ease of long practice, Komamura launched his right fist forward in a punch. The blow stopped well short of connecting with the other Shinigami, but the giant metal hand materializing from thin air did not.

A sickening crunch sounded as the man was thrown backwards by the blow. Inwardly wincing, Komamura turned back, resuming his sprint towards the Fourth. Several more Shinigami suddenly appeared before him, barring his path. Each had their zanpakuto drawn and ready.

"Not another step, Komamura." The leader, who Komamura recognized as the division's fifth seat, commanded. "Release the captain and surrender yourself immediately."

Here, the great lieutenant was torn by indecision. On one hand, there had always been an undercurrent of hatred for him in the division, some of the more arrogant Shinigami thinking themselves insulted for having a bestial man for a vice-captain. If he surrendered the captain, he would undoubtedly have to fight through the division or be slain himself.

On the other...

Perhaps he deserved his fate. Perhaps those who had secretly whispered about him were right. Perhaps he _was _a beast, unfit even to serve as a rank-and-file soldier. Perhaps it was best for him to return the captain. After all, the division loved him just as much as he himself did. They would see that he got proper medical attention.

Aware that Ukitake's life was ticking away, Komamura sighed, shoulders slumping.

_It is best this way._

Gently, tenderly, the giant lieutenant walked slowly towards the fifth seat, and carefully transferred the captain to him. Though the other man wore a hard look, he accepted Ukitake's body reverently. Ignoring the gripped zanpakutos and harsh glares of the surrounding Shinigami, Komamura stepped back and knelt on the ground.

Relieved sighs went up as the lieutenant bowed his head. The fifth seat, a man by the name of Kuroshio Temezaki, deposited the captain on the ground and held out a palm.

"Bakudo One. Sai."

Immediately, the massive lieutenant's arms slammed together, locking themselves behind his back. Komamura didn't flinch at the violence of the movement, nor how his arms moved on their own, instead simply staring at the ground.

Two Shinigami emerged from the surrounding woods, gulping nervously as they took custody of their former lieutenant. Glancing briefly at the comatose form of his captain, Kuroshio commanded,

"Escort him back to the division barracks. I will take the captain to the Fourth."

As the division dispersed, the fifth-seat hoisted the body of his captain in his arms and blurred, disappearing in a flash of shunpo.


End file.
